


Iwaizumi's very awful, not good vacation.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Hinata Shouyou is HOT, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, Iwaizumi tries not to simp, M/M, Oikawa just wants his bffs to be friends, Sexual Content, and a little more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: Iwaizumi was not expecting to enjoy himself in this vacation with Oikawa and his new bff. Hinata is going to prove him so wrong.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Iwaizumi's very awful, not good vacation.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendysheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendysheep/gifts).



> Fourth fic(let) giveaway for [Wendy!](URLHERE) I enjoyed writing this so much and I hope you love it too!
> 
> Takes place around the time Shouyou goes to Brazil for the first time and meets Oikawa! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Iwaizumi has been trying so hard not to ogle Oikawa’s new bff.

It’s been really, _really,_ hard though because Hinata’s eyes keep drifting to his arms and Iwaizumi knows he has impressive arms but like seriously, Hinata needs to stop. It’s getting unbearable and Iwaizumi need to remember his promise to Oikawa when they had started planning this little vacation months ago.

_“Iwa-chan are you sure you want to come to Brazil and not Argentina?” Oikawa had said over the phone and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes because this the 100 th time Oikawa has asked him. _

_“Yes, Shittykawa! How many times do I have to tell you?” Iwaizumi yells as he finishes packing the last of his clothes. “You are going to brazil either way to see your shrimpy new bff so whatever Brazil is fine!”_

_“I mean I can always reschedule with Shou-chan but if you say so!” Oikawa says before letting him know what else to bring to the sunny Brazil beaches and not to forget sunscreen, oh and to please get those spicy chips ‘cause Shou-chan really wants to try them!_

And now, here he was, at the end of an extremely stressful week of stolen glances and almost touches and he wants to touch Hinata, wants to devour him with his eyes but Oikawa will probably kill them both.

He has been texting Mattsun and Maki, letting them know this is the worst vacation ever. He is tired. He is horny. He hates it here.

Then Hinata looks up at him with those beautiful eyes and he takes a deep breath as he cuts into his steak.

**_Just how the fuck did he get here?_ **

* * *

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa says as he gets out of the cab.

He had insisted that Oikawa and Hinata not pick him up at the airport. He wasn’t ready to face the disgustingly close bond Oikawa and Karasuno’s shrimpy had formed because they lived in the same continent.

Ushiwaka and him lived in the same continent, same state, same city and all and they didn’t form a close friendship. Heck, they didn’t even interact outside of a few physical therapy sessions where Ushiwaka had volunteered to be the subject and Iwaizumi had treated him like he would with any other patient.

The selfie sent to Oikawa was just for him to think that he too got a new best friend.

So yeah, he was being petty. He didn’t want to come to Brazil and face the fact that _his_ best friend had new best friend.

But now he was here, and Oikawa was coming to hug him, and the little orange head was right behind him, smiling shyly at him.

And okay why is Hinata standing so far from them?

“I’m happy you’re here, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa claps him in the back and then he turns to Hinata, “Come on, Chibi-chan! I promise I wasn’t _too_ serious with my threats!”

“If you say so, Oikawa-san! Hi Iwaizumi-san! It’s good to see you! How was California? And how’s Ushiwaka-san? Oikawa-san says you two are best friends now. Like us! Right Oikawa-san?” Hinata smiles at him. For the first time since arriving at this little beach house where Oikawa and he would be staying for the week, Iwaizumi notices something.

Hinata is hot.

Like _smokin’, California beach bod hot._

“Uhhhhh, Ushiwaka is good. And we aren’t best friends. Don’t listen to Shittykawa, he’s a moron.” Iwaizumi says as he takes Hinata in. His hair is cropped short and his skin has a gorgeous tan. He’s wearing a sky-blue tank top and some white beach shorts that show off his toned arms and legs.

Oikawa is saying something about him being mean, but Iwaizumi doesn’t really care because Hinata Shouyou is also checking him out. He’s looking at Iwaizumi’s arms and Iwaizumi has seen that look on many people’s faces right when they’re about to proposition him.

“Hey! Iwa-chan! Come on! We’re gonna go to this cool bar that Shou-chan’s friend works at! And then we’re gonna go dancing!”

“I don’t dance, Shittykawa!”

“Oh, come on, Iwaizumi-san! It will be fun!” Hinata says and Iwaizumi stares at his smile and he can slowly start feeling himself give in.

~~~

He ends up giving in.

They go to the bar and Iwaizumi meets all of Hinata’s friends and they all joke around in Portuguese. Even Oikawa laughs at some of the jokes and talks a little bit in their language. Hinata is constantly talking to him in Japanese and translating stuff so that he can be in on the jokes and the talking.

Every time Hinata translates a joke for him though, he leans in close and whispers it in his ear. Iwaizumi is really hoping that his ears aren’t radiating the heat he can feel creeping on his face.

After they part ways from the bar, the trio head to a nightclub that overlooks one of the beaches and Iwaizumi _doesn’t_ _dance_ but the moment he sees Hinata Shouyou moving around in the dance floor, his body wants to follow behind him.

He stops himself though, because Oikawa is dancing right next to Hinata and looking over at him.

After a while, Hinata comes to talk to him on the little booth where he has secluded himself with his drinks.

“Iwaizumi-san,” Hinata says as he slides into the booth with another caipirinha, “You really won’t dance?”

“I’m not the dancing type, Hinata. Where’s Oikawa?” Iwaizumi says as he looks at Hinata. The younger man is looking a little flushed, a drop of sweat goes down his neck and Iwaizumi wants to lean down and lick it.

“Oh! Oikawa-san is dancing with some super buff dude! He’s got arms like tree trunks! Kinda like yours actually!” Hinata starts to reach over, in what Iwaizumi thinks is an attempt to touch his biceps and he automatically flexes them. Hinata hand inching closer and closer and _god just touch them already_ when Oikawa reappears with three shots, “Hey guys! Some dude bought shots for us—am I interrupting something?” The brunette looks suspiciously between the two and Iwaizumi rolls his eyes while Shouyou chuckles, shaking his head.

“Sooooo…. Shots, Oikawa-san?”

“Right, right, here! To a great friendship between my two best friends!!”

They all take the shot and Iwaizumi looks at Hinata after setting his shot glass down only to find Hinata’s amber eyes already on him. He wants to reach out and run his hands through Hinata’s slightly sweaty hair, Oikawa grabs both their hands and takes them to the dancefloor.

Iwaizumi moves slightly to the beat of the music, but his focus is not on his dancing; or Oikawa’s attempt at being sexy while dancing with the dude that indeed had arms like tree trunks.

His eyes were completely focused on the way Hinata swayed to the music.

It was entrancing.

The lights would hit the orange head right as he swayed his hips and Iwaizumi has to stop dancing because _fuck._

_He is gorgeous._

It’s the only thing he can think about for the rest of the night.

The next morning Iwaizumi gets up ready to go for a run on the beach, but Oikawa has locked himself in his room saying, “No, Iwa-chan, you’re on vacation! Go to sleep!” But Iwaizumi is so used to running every morning and he’s not about to slack off just ‘cause he’s on vacation.

He doesn’t know the beach or the language that much but he’s sure he can run on this strip of beach their Airbnb is on. He opens the door to head out when he finds Hinata stretching in outside with a volleyball at his feet.

“Oh hey, Iwaizumi-san!” Hinata’s thighs are on full display as he bends over to do a toe touch and the older man has to take a deep breathe so as not to pop a boner then and there. Hinata’s tiny blue shorts and his muscle tee leave nothing to the imagination.

“Why are you here, Hinata?”

“Oikawa-san texted me that you wanted to go for a run, and I thought, ‘hey, why not take you to the best running spot and then we can play some beach?’” Hinata smiles and Iwaizumi has to put on his sunglasses because _you cannot_ look at Hinata’s smile directly without going blind.

“Alright, how about you show me the perfect spot then?”

“Race you there?” Hinata says before he takes off running.

“Hinata what—shit!” Iwaizumi starts running after him. By the time they reach the part of the beach that has the net set up Iwaizumi is panting a little and Hinata is just a little flushed and chuckling at him.

“Wow, Iwaizumi-san! You really are an old man, huh?”

“Let’s see you say that after I crush you in some one on one.”

“Oooohhh, so confident! You ever play beach, Iwaizumi-san?” Hinata says switching the ball from hand to hand.

“A couple of times. I’m pretty good.” He smirks at Hinata and the orange head tilts his head to the side, biting his bottom lip. Iwaizumi has never felt jealous of anyone’s teeth up until that very moment.

“I’m gonna beat you Iwaizumi-san!”

“Oh, are you now?”

“Yup,” Hinata pops the ‘p’ and looks up at Iwaizumi. He reaches over and grabs his sunglasses from his nose, slipping them on, “I’m good, Iwaizumi-san. I’m really good.”

Iwaizumi smiles, stepping closer to the smaller man. His hand itches to reach out and touch Hinata’s body and it seems like Hinata _wants_ him to touch because he also moves closer.

“Yeah?” Iwaizumi says. He leans down as Hinata raises himself on his tiptoes and _they’re so close_ Iwaizumi can smell the sunscreen on Hinata’s skin and all he’s gotta do is lean down a bit more…

“Yahooo~ oh hey, I finally caught up to you—Shou-chan those shorts are super cute! Right Iwa-chan?”

“I hate you, Shittykawa!”

They spent the rest of the day playing beach only stopping to get water and some food.

Iwaizumi tries to pretend he’s not checking out Hinata all day, but he also has a hard time pretending Hinata is not checking him out.

* * *

For the rest of the week, it becomes Iwaizumi’s and Hinata routine to go run together at dawn. They get back to the Airbnb and Shouyou cooks him (and Oikawa, but Iwaizumi likes to think it’s just for him) a typical Brazilian breakfast and then they go off to see some tourist attraction where they take pictures and walk around before heading to the beach and finishing the day playing volleyball as the sun sets.

Every day Hinata wears something that makes Iwaizumi reconsider his whole life because god is real, and his name is Hinata Shouyou’s bangin’ bod.

He sounds like such a fuckboy and he knows it.

He’s familiar with them as he does party back in California and has seen them flock around girls or boys that are extremely hot.

He bets if Shouyou ever comes to California, he’d be fending off a horde of fuckboys trying to get into his pants.

Not like **_he_** doesn’t want to get into Hinata’s pants, but he did promise Oikawa not to flirt with him. Oikawa is his best friend, and he doesn’t want to do anything to make it weird between them.

Then he’ll look at Hinata and find his eyes already on him. Or his smile would look a little brighter when looking at him and Iwaizumi would have to walk away.

That’s nothing compared to seeing Shouyou in his booty shorts whenever he comes over and they go play beach together. The amount of cold showers Iwaizumi has taken cannot be justified by just the heat of Brazil.

He texts as much to Mattsun, who tells him: **_lol just fuck him. And don’t forget my postcard!_**

 ** _Worst. Vacation. Ever_**.

* * *

 ** _That’s_** how he got here.

After a week of eating, running, and training together Iwaizumi is done. He is so done with the stolen glances they keep giving each other. Or with the way Hinata is rubbing his foot up and down his calf.

_He is done._

“Excuse me,” Iwaizumi says as he stands up from the table and walks away not answering Oikawa’s, “are you okay?” and continues walking towards what he hopes is the bathroom.

He opens the door and stands against it, taking a deep breathe.

_Just tonight. I just gotta get through tonight._

There’s a knock on the door and soft, “Iwaizumi-san?”

God. He can’t deal with Hinata right now, but he knows the orange head won’t leave unless he opens the door and talks to him. He unlocks the door and Hinata walks in. Iwaizumi is splashing some water on his face. He stares at Hinata on the mirror and the orange head smiles at him.

“You okay?” Hinata asks. Iwaizumi only looks at him, not saying anything, so Hinata continues, “Iwaizumi-san, I’m sorry if I pushed it too far, playing footsie and—woah!”

Iwaizumi pins Hinata to the door and crushes their lips together. Hinata responds immediately opening his lips and Iwaizumi wastes no time in slipping his tongue in.

“Iwaizumi-san…” Hinata moans and pulls him closer by the waist. Iwaizumi relishes on the feel of Hinata’s hands on his body and he takes this opportunity to finally touch all the skin he’s been itching to touch for the whole week. Hinata grinds on him as Iwaizumi moves down to suck on his neck. He can feel Hinata’s moan as Hinata moves his hand inside his pants and palms him.

“Fuck, Hinata.”

“Shouyou, call me Shouyou. I’m gonna blow you now, Iwaizumi-san, okay?” Then proceeds to fall to his knees taking Iwaizumi’s pants and boxers down with him. Before Shouyou can make good on his promise though a knock on the door interrupts them and he’s reminded exactly of where he is. _And who he is with._

They both sigh and move to try and look presentable. They exit the bathroom and join Oikawa back in the table where the conversation picks up right where they left it and Hinata and him act like nothing ever happened.

Except Hinata has his hand on his thigh and is twirling little patterns on it.

He can’t wait to get back to California tomorrow.

* * *

“So, I guess I’ll see you back in Japan, Iwa-chan?”

“Yeah, just one more year of studying and then I’m heading back.”

“I’m gonna miss you!” Oikawa says hugging him.

“Yeah, yeah, me too, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi hugs him back and then looks at Shouyou, “It was really fun this week, Hinata. I guess I’ll see you when you get back to Japan too.” The older man extends his hand but Hinata pulls him into a hug.

“Trust me, Iwaizumi-san,” he says in his ear, “You’ll definitely see me.” Hinata winks at him when they separate and Iwaizumi smiles at him.

“I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Let me know your thoughts on the comments or come scream about Hinata Harem with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar) or commission me on [Ko-fi!](https://ko-fi.com/kennedy0310)


End file.
